


Lessons

by micehell



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snatching victory from defeat was the Harper way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

Harper shifted, setting off the ache in his ass again. So he settled, lay still. After all, he was a smart guy. He could learn a lesson.

As he lay in the wet spot that didn't even have any of his wet in it, Harper made a note to himself: just because someone looked like sex on two legs didn't mean that they had the least clue how to go about it.

The sting from where sharp nails had gotten a little too friendly with his back was warring with chafing skin from the damp, making him squirm again. And ache again.

It hadn't gone anything like he'd thought. A little near-death experience leading to a little sex. Fun for everyone, right?

Except that Dylan couldn't seem to grasp that he was larger than Harper, heavier. That his cock was bigger than his fingers and that lube was a good thing. And that you didn't come and go to sleep, leaving your partner hanging.

Not that Harper had much felt like coming after that; if he'd wanted to masturbate, he could have done it without the awkward sex first.

Not being able to put off leaving any longer, not really wanting to, he got up, ignoring his body's complaints, 'cause, wow, when he was wrong about something, he was really wrong. Thank God and all Santa's reindeer that it didn't happen often.

He got out of Dylan's quarters without waking him from his sleep of the sated, but the hand of fate still had it in for him, since Beka was walking by at the time.

"You… and Dylan?"

No point in denying it, as he still smelled like sex, even if it wasn't his own, damn it. "Yeah."

" _You_ … and Dylan?"

He'd been going to talk to her about it, do the whole 'let's eat ice cream while we do our nails and our hair and make fun of the bastards we've slept with' thing, but the incredulous surprise in that _you_ was taking the fun out of that idea. "Gee, thanks for the compliment, Beka."

She at least had the sense to look somewhat repentant at that. "Sorry, it's just he's so… and you're…."

"Don't strain anything trying to apologize there."

She gave him that quirky grin that made him forgive her anything. But it turned sly, considering. "So… how was he? Was he sweet, gentle? Hard, fast? With those big hands touching you everywhere, while his big…." She trailed off, face flushed, lips parted as she was nearly panting.

"Wow, you should write porn, Beka. And, no, he sucked, and not in the good way." He paused, a wicked thought entering his head as she eyed him suspiciously.

Of course, he'd already forgiven her for what she'd implied before. Right? So he really shouldn't do this.

"Okay, yes, he was great. I just didn't want to tell you, 'cause then you'd be all over him and where would that leave me."

The considering look had turned calculating, and Harper had no regrets at all about adding, "You really should get some of that, Beka."

He went on his way, whistling, leaving her staring at Dylan's door. Snatching victory from defeat, that was the Harper way.

He'd almost reached his quarters when Tyr walked by, nostrils flaring as he caught the scent that was all over Harper. But where he'd been expecting scorn and some withering comment, instead Harper got a warm (for a Niet) good morning and an interested look before Tyr went on his way.

Harper laughed to himself as he watched him walk away. Would wonders never cease? And would you look at that ass. Ok, Nietzschean, but… well, that ass.

But thinking of asses made him remember Dylan, because, yeah, Harpers were smart guys who learned their lessons. Just because Tyr looked like sex -- hard, dirty sex, at that - on two legs, didn't mean that he would be any good at it. Best just to let it go.

Following in the trail of that amazing ass, Harper smiled. He couldn't be that wrong twice, could he?  
At least Beka would be jealous.

/story  



End file.
